


Love The Way You Hurt Me

by bamby0304



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood, Bondage, Explicit Language, F/M, Knife Play, Masochism, breath play, dub-con, pain play, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 13:09:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18469609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bamby0304/pseuds/bamby0304
Summary: When you meet a strange hunter during a routine case, you never expected things to take the turn they do...





	Love The Way You Hurt Me

**Author's Note:**

> This covers my @spndarkbingo square Masochist, and @spnkinkbingo Breath Play. If you’re interested in a next level fanfic experience, check out @scentsfromthebunker’s Soulless!Sam scent. Thank you @sculptorofbeginnings for looking this over for me xx
> 
> Bamby
> 
> (all blogs found on Tumblr)

  


Your lip stung as you grinned up at the panting man before you. His darkened eyes, so full of lust, watched you with cruel fascination. As you stared into the ever changing orbs of the man who held your will in his hands, you felt a shiver run down your spine.

Wrists bound by rope above your head, you could barely touch the floor as you hung from a beam. It was uncomfortable, and painful, and oh so delicious.

Sweat slicked his skin, giving it a shine that made your mouth water. The man had been gorgeous before, but now he was a beautiful beast. Someone who could make you scream in agony, and beg for more.

He’d already done a number on you. The moment he’d dragged you into the abandoned warehouse and tied you up, you’d experienced a pain like never before… and a pleasure that was out of this world.

Stripping you bare with the knife he pulled out of his jacket, he didn’t look you in the eye once. There’d been a moment of complete fear as you realised he could easily kill you. This man you did not know. A hunter you’d bumped into on a case. A hunter who pulled the trigger and didn’t bother asking questions. He could string you up and gut you without batting an eye, and no one would ever know what happened.

The first press on the blade against your skin had made your nerve endings tingle with anticipation. Still laced with fear, you watched as he dragged the metal along the curves of your body as he explored all you had to offer.

He didn’t cut you though, not right away.

Instead, he looked up to meet your gaze and put the knife away. He’d reached up to clutch your face in his large hand, and he’d forced you to look into his eyes.

You saw nothing. No light. No hope. No trust. Beneath the lust, behind the beautiful colours, you found yourself staring into a dark abyss. He was as empty as a black hole, and your life was now in his hands.

The first slap was a shock. Your head flung to the side as the sound echoed off the walls of the empty room.

He was right there again, grabbing your face and searching your eyes, waiting for your protests. When all you did was catch his gaze and hold it, his lips quirked into a smirk.

That’s how you ended up like this, bruised and bloodied. You didn’t dare look down at yourself, for fear of breaking the spell you were under. If you saw the damage that had been done, you knew you would back out of whatever game the two of you were playing… and that was the last thing you wanted.

What you did want, was  _ him _ . With the pain, and the aching, and the agony, came a desire and a need you couldn’t quite understand.

Why were you so turned on by the way he was treating you? How could you let him treat you so violently?

You  _ could _ escape, if you really wanted to. You had no doubt he’d let you go if you asked, and you had no doubt he’d make sure you were okay before leaving. Even if that wasn’t the case, you were a well trained hunter… you knew how to escape if need be.

All of that wasn’t necessary, however. Not when you were dripping between your thighs, desperate for the feel of him where you were aching the most.

There was something about letting him take out all kinds of frustrations on you that was, for lack of a better term,  _ hot _ .

Feeling the blade slice into your skin, breaking the surface and letting blood seep through, you shivered. Your eyes rolled back at the sting. You could feel every small sliver and pain he’d etched on your body. From head to toe you were cut up, with droplets of blood rolling down to puddle underneath your feet and slicking the concret below. It had been almost impossible to keep your footing before, but now you slipped and struggled, pulling on your binds as you hung there.

Suddenly, he reached up for the ropes tied around your wrists, and used his bloody knife to cut you free. Before you could collapse onto the ground in a heap, he caught you effortlessly, picking you up to carry you in his arms.

Dazed from the pain and pleasure, staring up at his beautiful face, you didn’t care to watch where he was taking you.

After a while, he set you on a cold metal surface that made you yelp. Grabbing your face again, he forced his lips onto yours in a harsh kiss that silenced your complaints.

Positioning himself between your thighs, he let go of your face and began to undress himself. You were unable to watch, though, as you were still being distracted by the deep kiss. His tongue licked into your mouth, tasting your blood and making him groan, the sound only increasing your need for his flesh on yours.

Once the sound of his pants hitting the floor reached your ears, you felt him right where you wanted him.

He didn’t hesitate. Didn’t wait to see if you were ready. Didn’t check if you were wet enough for him. No, as soon as he was lined up with your slit, he thrust in.

If you hadn’t been turned on by the way he’d treated you, he would have torn you in half. Hell, even though you were soaked from the pain he’d caused, you still cried out at the stretch and sting of his length and size as he pushed in until he slammed against your cervix.

There was nothing soft about the way he fucked you. It was hard and rough, his hips slamming into you with a force that made you cry out every time. You tried to find something to grab, to brace yourself, but there was nothing to grasp onto. There was nothing you could do but ride it out as he fucked you through to his ending. You just prayed he’d give you the relief you desired in return.

Fucking you hard and fast, panting heavily as his hair clung to sweaty skin, the man grunted and snarled. His grip on your hips was bruising, and pressed down on a few of the cuts that littered your body. It made you sob for more as tears rolled down your cheeks and your back arched, desperately trying to reach more of him.

His hand wrapped around your throat, his long fingers almost reaching around to the back of your neck. Pulling you up, he crashed his lips against yours again and fucked you harder. This new angle allowed him to press against places no one had ever reached before, and the pressure of his cock against your walls was quickly making you feel faint.

Then he began to squeeze.

Still holding your throat with his large hand, he pulled back as his grip tightened. You couldn’t breathe. Your pulse pounded in your head as he held you tightly, refusing to let go. Everything began to scream as your cheeks grew warm. The pain that came from the inability to take in a much need breath was scarier than the blade he’d used on you before.

Right when you thought this was the end, that he actually would kill you, he thrust in one more time. Slamming into your cervix as he came undone, spilling inside you, he released your throat.

As you sucked in your first breath you felt yourself quake as an uncontrollable rush of pleasure shook your body. Falling back, your back arched painfully as you screamed through the earth shattering climax. Tears rolled down your cheeks as every nerve in your body praised the air filling your lungs, vibrating at the seemingly never ending pleasure taking over.

Trying to catch your breath once more, sobbing as you lay there, the stranger pulled out of you. Between your thighs, you could feel his seed leak out. There was so much of it, you wondered if it was ever going to stop.

Fingers wrapped around your wrists and tugged you back up so you were sitting again. He looked you over, examining every cut, every bruise. He checked your wrists to make sure the ropes hadn’t been too tight. He made sure he hadn’t gone too far.

Then you were back in his arms.

While you’d been trying to come down from your high, he’d pulled his pants back on. In fact, besides the sweat coating his skin, rolling down the column of his neck, he looked as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened.

Distracted by that drop of sweat on his throat, you leaned up and followed its trail with your tongue.

He shivered under your touch, groaning. “I was just going to keep you for the night… but I think I might keep you forever.”

Moaning at the thought, you pressed your lips against his pulse point and sucked a dark mark into his skin. Already you could feel your pussy twitch, the idea of having him between your thighs again enough to make you drip with need once more.

But what really had you panting, desperate for him like a starving whore, was the thought of what pain he might bless you with before giving you both the pleasure you craved again.

“Don’t you think you should tell me your name before you kidnap me?” you managed despite how hoarse your voice was.

The corner of his lips pulled up into a panty dropping grin as he looked down to catch your gaze with his. “The name’s Sam.”

“Sam,” you hummed, licking your lips- the name sounded as delicious as his mouth had tasted.

**Bamby**


End file.
